


Phone Call

by megacookie2002



Series: Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Goodbyes, M/M, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Castiel gives Dean a call "just because"





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death

Dean takes a sip of his beer, sighing in content as he sets it down. His phone rings and he answers it after looking at the caller ID and seeing Castiel's name.

     "What's up Cas?" Dean greets, taking another sip of his beer.

      _"Oh, nothing, just wanted to give you a call,"_ Castiel's gruff voice replies, sounding slightly shaky and pained.

     "Couldn't you have just zapped here?" Dean questions, getting up from the table and heading to his room.

      _"Yes, but then what is the use of this phone if I don't call just because?"_ Castiel counters.

     Dean smiles at Castiel's response.

     "So, just-because-caller, what do you want to talk about?" Dean asks, closing his bedroom door behind him.

      _"How are you guys doing? Any cases lately?"_ Castiel asks Dean. 

     Dean brightens as he tells Castiel about a werewolf they had just killed. Castiel listens intently, putting his input into the conversation at the appropriate times. 

     After Dean finishes his story, he lays back in bed. 

     "So, Cas, what's up with you?" Dean asks before finishing his bottle of beer.

      _"Nothing really, just wandering, trying to kill monsters if I come across them, like you taught me,"_ Castiel replies.

     "What have you killed lately?" Dean asks, curious.

     Castiel coughs loudly, and it sounds injured, choked.

     Dean could've sworn that he either heard blood come out of Castiel's mouth or spit. 

     "Are you okay Cas?" Dean questions, concerned.

      _"I'm fine, just some water went down the wrong tube,"_ Castiel assures.

     Dean nods to himself, accepting the answer.

      _"I . . . uh . . . Well, I just killed some demons,"_ Castiel shares, his voice a little proud.

     "Way to go Cas! Did you kill them with your angel mojo or an angel blade?" Dean asks, curious as to how the angel killed them. 

      _"Both. The first two with my 'angel mojo' as I caught them by surprise and the last one with my angel blade,"_ Castiel explains.

     "Any injuries?" Dean inquires, crossing his left arm across his chest.

      _"Well, they're dead, Dean,"_ Castiel drawls.

     Dean chuckles a little, amused.

     "I mean you. Any injuries?" Dean repeats.

     Castiel pauses, hesitating it seems.

      _"No, nothing I can't heal from,"_ Castiel answers finally, his voice wavering slightly.

     Dean feels a jolt of worry go through him, but he knows Castiel will be fine. He always is.

      _"What would you do if I were to die, Dean?"_ Castiel questions after a few moments of companionable silence.

     Dean freezes, his blood turning ice cold at the mere thought.

     "Don't say stuff like that, Cas," Dean scolds.

      _"Dean, tell me. I want to know what you would do. Please, I'm just curious,"_ Castiel pleads, his voice bordering on desperate.

     Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair.

     "I'd try and get you back, no matter what," Dean answers honestly.

      _"No,"_ Castiel says sternly.

     "What?" Dean questions, moving to sit up straight in his bed.

      _"No, promise me if I were to die, you wouldn't do anything to get me back. You'd let me stay dead,"_ Castiel urges.

     "Cas -"

      _"Promise me, Dean,"_ Castiel interrupts, his voice steel and angry.

     Dean doesn't respond and remains silent. 

      _"If you don't promise me, I can't promise you the same thing,"_ Castiel tells him after a few moments.

     "I promise," Dean blurts out.

      _"Do you swear? On Sam, John, and Mary, do you swear?"_ Castiel continues.

     "I swear on Sammy, Dad, and Mom that I won't try and bring you back and I'll let you stay dead," Dean says shakily.

      _"I swear on you, Dean Winchester, and Sam Winchester, and all human life that if you die, I'll let you stay dead,"_ Castiel replies.

     "What is this all about Cas? You're scaring me," Dean says shakily.

      _"Thank you, Dean Winchester, for everything,"_ Castiel tells him, not replying to what Dean was asking.

     "What? What are you talking about? Cas," Dean pleads, beginning to  _really_ panic. 

      _"For showing me everything that I didn't understand. For making me better. For making me a part of your family. I love you, Dean Winchester,"_ Castiel tells him honestly.

     "I love you too, man," Dean tells him, still worried.

      _"It . . . it's not one-sided, is it Dean?"_ Castiel questions.

     Dean feels his cheeks burn up.

     "Wha-what? What do you mean?" Dean stutters.

      _"When I say that I love you, I mean it in a more intimate way. A romantic way. Is it one-sided Dean?"_ Castiel asks, his voice revealing his fear of rejection.

     Dean's brain sort of short circuits on what to say for a few moments.

     "N-no, it's not," Dean stutters.

      _"I'll love you for the rest of my life, Dean Winchester. And if angels end up somewhere else after death, I'll love you there too,"_ Castiel promises him.

     "Cas, please, come over, please," Dean pleads, shaking with fear as he feels tear gather in his eyes.

      _"I have to go, Dean. I'll see you later. Never forget that I have never loved anyone like I love you,"_ Castiel replies before hanging up.

     Dean shouts Castiel's name, his tears falling.

     Somewhere else, Castiel drops the phone on the ground before crushing it with his foot. He hacks up blood, his hands curling around the angel blade that's in his gut. It's in so deep, it goes all the way through him. The edge is peeking out of his back.

     He coughs, dropping to his knees while crying.

     As soon as he removes the angel blade, he'll be dead.

     "I-I'll see you in heaven, Dean. If that's where I'm going," Castiel whimpers.

     Castiel grabs the hilt of the blade before pulling his out, his eyes and wound flashing, angel wings making a mark on the concrete ground as he dies.

     A single word died on his lips, _"Dean."_  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry
> 
> Something else I originally posted on Wattpad, and have taken and edited and posted on here.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
